User talk:SergioVL
You can go under "History", it's in "View Source" and reset it to an earlier version. {C}aw you locked my 2 favorite pages i added to this wikia how am i suppose to fix them if theyre locked :( (Azul Yonbi 22:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC)) Because a fool erased all my stuff :S now what from the begining so no one touch it :S do u want to help me? :S are u bloked? ok on my list of stuff to do here 2mro, im going to make pages for Star, Cloud, Dandelion and add soccer when my soccer dragon egg hatches and ill probably lv up to 20 in the game so i can get a Dark Dragon egg and get images for its egg and 3 stages (Azul Yonbi 01:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC)) it seems you two have done some fine work so far i'm not sure how you'd be takeing pics of the dragons but i found an entire index of them in the dragon book under the world storage button that has strength and weakness along with attack moves if you'd like my help as well i'd be intrested in doing something... 02:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Anon @anon, you hit print screen key and paste in paint, then use Microsoft Picture Manager or another program that allows you to edit pics to crop out the other parts of the screenshot and leave only the parts you want in the picture but all ways crop first if youre going to resize the picture as the picture doesnt come out good if you resize the pic, crop, then resize it again what kinda wiki is this? no templates. just slabs of hard to comperhend infomration just put down with no formatting? i need ur help editing the dragon pages. i need everyone to edit until every dragon page tells how to achieve that dragon. Can u help? There's another dragon city wiki, i might edit this one more since it seems more full. I snagged a pic of a legend type dragon (not sure what one) it will hatch on Fathers Day so I will let you know what it is so my pic can be added and labeled accordingly. Sadly I do not remember what I bred to get it though Hello , I wanted to help , by adding the picture of the hedgehog dragon egg, and I think I may have messed things up. If you could fix it , that would be very nice. Thank you 20:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello i´m Dani 14 Years Old and i live in Germany my hobbys are swimming and football, i want to be a Moderator / Admin i have much experience about dragon city i have very much dragons (Cool fire,Penguin,Medival,Protuleum,Gummy,Armadillo, 3 Legends and much more) PLS ANSWER ; FACEBOOK : Dani Kulhanek SKYPE: Bladezz9 OR HERE A MESSAGE Can u help me edit the pages that dont give full info on that dragon? Can you give more information about Dragon City. You would help me out alot. Anything you need worked on specifically? Right now I'm just running through things I thought needed to be added or were helpful to me. Ok, before I go on an editing rampage I wanted to ask something. How can you add a new line to the Vital Statistics area? The is strong, weak and there should also be a no effect since every element except Ice has an element that deals it no damage, like how Electric doesn't affect Earth. Also for clarity, the best understanding I have is if for the sake of an example, an Earth Dragon is strong against something, that tells me he resists that type of damage, like how the Earth Dragon takes half damage from Earth and Fire. Weak against implies to me that the creature takes 2x or 4x damage from a type, like how the Earth Dragon takes 2x damage from Metal and Ice. All that said there should also be a No Effect line for whatever type of damage has no effect, like Electric against an Earth Dragon. I know there is a large point of contention over this matter and the standardization of it across the wikia so I don't want to raise a fuss changing things and overwriting someone else's work for no good reason. Is there someone else I should be talking to about this or do you have an idea what I should do? Zentau7 22:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) can you please help fix dragon city breeding page with the table? I have tried but I could not remember what goes where please and thank you. Someone wiped the Nenufar Dragon page Zentau7 00:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey,I'm the user you saw in the Petroleum Dragon page anyway,Could you block tihs contributor:User:84.9.59.36.Well I hope so.He's been spamming like a trillion times(Hyperbole).It's all about some boring hacking thing.I hope you're not like him because I hate hackers.Well,that's all of it!:))))))))))))))) Oh BTW,I almost forgot my name is MudDragonbabyforever. {C}MudDragonbabyforever 10:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC)MudDragonbabyforever Searching for Admins I know you're a busy guy but please hear me out. Lately there's a serious "vandalism" you might say to the wiki and I was hoping you could appoint some Admins to block those certain users. As on who should you appoint as Admins, is your own choice. Maybe I can suggest those who have a high achievement points? --I need more dark power! 13:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hello sur Inquiry Would you be able to grant admin rights to myself Dragon.queen, Zentau7 and KanameTousen to help curb the spam and vandalism around the site? Thanks so much! Dragon.queen 18:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) WE NEED YOU! For the love of God please come back! We need you now more than ever! These f***ing vandalisms are getting more and more serious and they are getting on my nerves! We need Admins... NOW! --I need more dark power! 12:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, You said i can leave a message if i need help...... I really need help making the Poo dragon can you tell me what dragons and what breeding area along with what dragon first..... Been trying to get this one for over a month now..... Thank youAlly.85 22:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Someone get rid of these vandalizers!!!!!!!!! Someone get rid of these vandalizers fast!!!!MudDragonbabyforever 11:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just wanna help out :) Hey man.. Lots of people here complaining the same thing. Vandalist, spammers, etc. We need them blocked and soon. I am a newbie to dragon city myself so I rely pretty much here for information and any false information is gonna be disastrous. I am willing to offer my services to help clean up the wikia.. at least delete those spammy comments and revert pages to its original content while no other admins are around. Hope to hear from you soon. Cheers! Jarakal 13:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks fo inviting me to register and your offer to help in case of any need. I have just restructured the breeding chart and will try to improve the complete article for better understanding ho to breed which dragon. Hopefully the time invested will not be reverted immediately ;) McOrigin 21:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi! thanks for the welcome! :) just doing what I can to help Mini-deus 18:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help Hey there SergioVL! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. We recently saw that the Dragon City wiki has a great amount of quality content but looks like it could use a pass for making it more visually appealing and accessible to users. I would love the opportunity to help the wiki out a bit. Ideally I would like to rework the mainpage a bit to utilize that empty right column, add some polls and some social activity features to the main page, and change the nav bar to make the site easier to navigate. It'd also be great to add some Labs wiki features such as Top 10 Lists, or even create a facebook page for the wiki if you are intersted. If you have any input or suggestions, I love to hear them. Just leave me a message on my talk page. I will likely start tomorrow! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC). Can you tell me how to get the wind dragon which rare hybrids Regarding admin controle Hi, I just checked the user list and it seems your the only one with higher acces. I come to you with the question why you don't have an second in command since your last login was like an month ago. I see there is still an lot to do on this wiki like updating the navigation bar or activating the message wall. I can't help out every day but when I was here I created an special template: "I" this will help adding the elemental icons or other icons if you add it tho the template memory. Good luck with this wiki ;) Grtz--Jens Ingels 17:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo If you don't come here anymore, MAKE SOME OTHER PEOPLE ADMINS. You're not protecting your own wikia from vadalism, you should be ashamedLet the Number take hold! 19:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi SergioVL you know how to get pirate dragon?i Try soo much combinations but anyone works,sorry for my English,i speek small english because i am from spain Hello... I didn't know who else to contact so I'm notifying you... Please do something about these 3 links: http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dad.jpg http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fuuu-troll.png http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/File:181453_156830437783823_1703824714_n.jpg Someone has (obviously) uploaded these unrelated to the site pictures including "nude" content. Thank you very much pic of sea horse here the sea horse lv 1 Your wiki seems to have been attacked on the ice dragon egg page, fyi. I mention it because there must be tons of pages to click to notice such things, and I thought this might be helpful. It doesn't affect me when it gets fixed, but perhaps it's important to someone. :) hey how to get pure dragon ??? and pls remove the max populition!!!! I wanted to know if pictures of the different levels of the Paladin dragon will be added since the other unique dragons have theirs. 02:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ash I havent seen this carnival game that has been mentioned in other places on the site, is that still going on or no? Matt78 (talk) 23:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC)